halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blemo
Reading? Is it okay to just read fanons instead of writing them? I have no idea what to write about. -Blemo 03:13, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Yes. I promise we won't sick the Spanish Inquisition on you (because no one expects the Spanish Inquisition!) :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy 03:58, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Dotted boxes If you want I can tell you how to get rid of the dotted boxes but still keep everything that they say inside of them. --James G-23 Comm Channel To arms!!!! Talking about how to arm ourselves 22:58, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Would you, please? =D -A GIANT CHEESE ROLL WITH COME AND CRUSH YOU DOWN TO ITTY-BITTY PIECES! ZOMG! • Save us from the Cheese roll! • Check under the edit section and if there is a small space bewteen the side of the page and the writing the box will apear. For Example: This is how it should be written. not like this. If you want I can just make the corrections for you. It owuld be much easier if you could divide the story into small sections or chapter so that it would be easier to find out were the dotted boxes are when you (or me) are in the editing part. Spartan G-23Comm Channel Re: G.R.A.W. and G.R.A.W. 2 I have the first one and I have pre-ordered the special edition of the second. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 12:51, 27 May 2007 (UTC) RP Invite We could use you here. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 13:46, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Real name Stange question is your real name:Stephen Huang? ps did you read my 2 new fanfic Chief frank 001 I agree with G-23 im a french canadian and I know that we are not liked by the other Canada because some of us (not me) want to separate the quebec. Once again, did you read my new fanfic?Chief frank 001 GRAW Do you play GRAW? If the answer is yes then what is your name online? because I would like to play you online but I can only play the first one (Second one is coming soon). Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 22:25, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Oh. I will be lucky to even play a console if I do not get good grades, but I still want to know if you play GRAW? I was also wondering if you would join the fanon? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 00:27, 29 May 2007 (UTC) I still would like to know if you have GRAW? PS Is your name Stephen Huang? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 00:36, 29 May 2007 (UTC) There is no problem with being Asian. I have friends on this site that are asian: Demakhis and 343 guilty sparks. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 00:43, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Ah whatever. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 00:46, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Here we gooooo! Re: Blemo=D Ya sorry but I saw it I just did not have enough time to add it under my awards list. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 12:49, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Hi sup-Thegoodone 04:22, 12 June 2007 (UTC) RE:hi Ill try to get set up here to. - Thegoodone 05:05, 12 June 2007 (UTC) CAF If you want you can join the CAF --Demakhis 01:33, 26 June 2007 (UTC) CAF Invite -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 02:34, 3 July 2007 (UTC) I have decided to make you a comissioned officer. Here is your rank: Check out our CAF only fanon here. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 02:45, 3 July 2007 (UTC) you already are but.... lol...that thing was messin with your talk..--ChurchReborn 04:04, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone :The fanon has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:24, 30 August 2007 (UTC) KOBH --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:15, 30 August 2007 (UTC) User: Spartan G-23/Tales of the CAF Dear Blemo, You will be featured in the next chapter of my fiction, Tales of the CAF. The story is essentially about some soldiers fighting and dying in order to stop WWIII. If you have any questions feel free to ask. --POFC SPARTAN-G023Comm 04:25, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Can I use you in my WW3 fanfic? As the title states, can I? It fits into the Halo universe, detailing several wars prior to the rise of the United Earth Government, as well as the rise of such powers as the Koslovics and Freidans. So, may I? --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Template:LOMI Characters' 00:00, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Realistically Fictional This is JWR of the IRC. Can I use you in a story revolving around a tournament between Halo Fanon/Halopedia users? However, there's a twist in this tournament... you must pick a fictional character whom also competes (examples include even the likes of things like Shrek, which has already been picked). Remember, this fictional character can't be fanfiction nor can it be your own. You can't use already picked characters, which you can find whom everyone has picked on the project page: User:Jolly W. Roberts/Realistically Fictional. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new '''Join the Pack']]]- 05:38, 2 September 2008 (UTC) You'll be the first to know of a Season 2 launch. =P --[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 23:34, 3 September 2008 (UTC) World War Three Announcement My WW3 story will be kicking off soon. You said I could use you as one of the characters earlier, so would you please go to the WW3 page and give your character a name, rank and faction please? Note the following about ranks: *The GLA, Golden Dragon, and Ten Rings do not use true ranks *The UN, Jungle Spirits, China, Russians and LACA use the same ranks as current US ranks. (if the Chinese and/or Russians use different ranks, please inform me of this) *The Nazis use the same ranks as they did in WW2 (somebody please inform me of these, as I've little to no knowledge of them exactly) *New Islamic Empire ranks will be made shortly. --'''//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// 17:30, 21 January 2009 (UTC)